new love
by sorafan93
Summary: normal parings. sora didnt meet kairi until after the war. dont read destiny. that was a screw up. this is my first fan fic. hope you like it.


Destiny

Preface

Normal parings, SxK RxN. I added a slight twist. Sora Doesn't meet Kairi untill 2 years after the war. Interesting.

Ch.1

It was just Roxas, Riku, and me walking down to the beach. We were laughing about stuff that happened today. Riku stopped and said, "hey, there is something in the water. Sora, go get it." I groaned and said, "why me?" Roxas replied, "Because it's your turn. Now go get it shit head!" I threw off my shirt and went running towards the water. When I got knee deep I dove in. I got to it in 15 seconds, shaking the water out of my hair I noticed something, I turned it over and IT was a GIRL!!!! I grabbed her and brought her to shore. Pulling her up out of the water I checked her pulse, she didn't have one. I breathed into her and started to try and get her heart beating. She started coughing up and she choked up water. I held her hair back while she was coughing up water. Her hair was so beautiful. A beautiful shade of red, it smelled like strawberries. I almost went into anti-Sora just looking at her. When she was done she turned around and tackled me to the ground hugging me. I was taken off guard. But in a few seconds I hugged her back closing my eyes. She whispered softly in my ear, "Thank you so much" I whispered back, "you're welcome". I felt myself getting hard and didn't want her to know so I asked, "ummmm……….could you please……ummmm……..get off?" she got off, sat in the sand and said in the cutest most innocent voice, "I'm sorry." 'Oh great! Now I feel bad' I thought to myself, I went up on my toes and put my elbows on my legs. I gave her a soft look and said, "It's not your fault. My hormones got the best of me." Her eyes traveled from my eyes to my trunks. She covered her mouth and her eyes widened, she only said, "ummmm……I'm Kairi." I held out my hand and said, "Sora" she shook my hand looking at sand, I stood up tugging on her hand. She stood up and I offered her my shirt. She shook her head and almost fell, I put my arms around her and said, "Take it. Please?" Nodding weakly she took the shirt and put it on. I was holding her waist so she wouldn't fall. I picked her up bridal style and started walking. She was surprisingly light, "where do you live?" I asked softly, it was just now that I realized that Roxas and Riku had ditched me. I'll deal with them later, "mmmmm…..I'll point it…..out to you." She answered somewhat weakly. "ok." I whispered back. She leaned into me and the only thing that went through my head was, 'fuck shit damn!!!! This is so not fair!!!'

Walking past my house she pointed to the one next to it. I went to the door and she tried to get out of my hold but I said, "No, no, no, I'm carrying you to your bed."I opened the door and she told me the way. I set her down on her bed and asked if she would like a glass of water. She nodded.

"Do you live alone?" I asked

"yeah." She replied.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?" I asked with a smile.

"Would you please?"She replied as I set the water on the table.

I nodded and headed for the living room.

"Ummmm…..not out there." She said

I shrugged and went over to her futon.

I grabbed the blanket and pillow from the end of her bed and went to go make MY bed. I was bent over the whole time, and I got this feeling that she was starring at my ass. Standing up straight I put my hands above my head to stretch. I turned around looking at Kairi; she made it look like she wasn't staring. Smiling I kneeled down and closed my eyes to meditate. I stretched my hands in front of me. But I felt something, it felt like a bikini top. I straightened up and my eyes snapped open. My vision cleared and I for me to see that I was touching Kairi's breasts. I whipped my hands behind my back and said in an embarrassed tone, "I am soooo sorry!!" she had taken off my shirt. I knew where this was going so I stood up and walked towards the door. She ran in front of me and tripped, I reached out to try and catch her, but her top caught on the bed frame and snapped off. I reached to far….I ended up grabbing her breast and smashed her body to mine. She grabbed my hand and moved it down her body. Her glorious, beautiful, sexy body. I wanted to pull my hand away but I also wanted to fuck her senseless. She was swaying her hips into me which wasn't helping. She put my hand on her pussy, taking the knife out of my back pocket and cut one side of her bikini bottoms. They fell to the ground and I petted her pussy, with the other I held her close to me, so close a piece of paper wouldn't fit. The smell of her hair sent me off the edge. I let one finger slip in and I rubbed her. She moaned loudly as I pushed two fingers into her. Her breath picked up and I couldn't take my eyes off her breasts. They were so big, I turned her around and sucked on her right nipple. She moaned and pushed herself into me. I took my fingers out of her soaking wet pussy and licked them clean. She brought me over to her bed, laid down and I took off my trunks off to reveal my painfully hard cock, her eyes were glued to my dick and said, "Oh wow!! You're so big!" "You like?" "Very much so." She replied

I got on top of her and put my face at her pussy. It was dripping wet. I didn't think my dick could get any harder. She moaned as I blew cold air on her. She smelled soooo good, I did one long hot lick. Moaning my name she begged me to continue. I bet her and sucked on her. I continued until she screamed, "oh dear god Soar!!!! Please!!!" giving her an evil look I said, "please what??" "Fuck me hard with your huge cock!!!" she screamed. Smiling I crawled up her body, stopping at her breasts I sucked on them and lightly bit them. I kissed up to her neck then went up to her lips and kissed her passionately. She moaned into my mouth and then I and a thought jumped into my head, "are you a virgin?" I asked. She gave me an embarrassed look and said, "no…………..do you not want me anymore?" I kissed her and said, "Now why wouldn't I want you?" I asked. She replied sadly, "Because, I'm used. A slut." A tear ran down her cheek and I kissed away. "I don't know you to well, but I think I love you. I look at you and do you know what I see?"She shook her head and I continued, " I don't see a used slut. I see a gorgeous angel." She smiled and said, "do you really?" I nodded. Leaning down I whispered in her ear, "truthfully, I am a virgin." She giggled and said, "I kind of figured it out." I smiled and slowly entered her. She gasped as I started to move in and out of her. I stopped and asked, "what?! Am I doing something wrong?? God I'm such a screw up!", "No!! You're doing everything right! It's just that………." She said, "what???" I asked needing an answer. She looked and me with a pleasured look and said, "I've never been with someone as big as you. So I've never been truly pleasured." I smiled and pulled out almost all of the way out, I used all of my force to ram into her, "she screamed and said, "More!!! I'm almost there!!!" I pulled almost all the way out again and rammed into her with more force. Her back arched and her juices sprayed out of her hot wet pussy. It felt so good, I came with her. When we came down from our climax I went down to her pussy so I could taste her. She smelled so heavenly; with one hot slow like I got almost all of her juices. I wanted to make her come again. I started to suck, bite, and lick her. It wasn't long until she cam again. I swallowed up all of her glorious liquids. I crawled up her body licking my lips. Stopping at her breasts, I bit one of her nipples. She both screamed and moaned at the same time. I laid down next to her and said, "I love you." "You're about to love me even more." She replied with a devilish seductive grin. She slinked down and kissed my abs. this turned me on because I knew what was coming. She kissed down all the way to the tip of my growing erection. Taking me in her mouth, she bit my tip. It felt soooo amazing I flinched. She sucked on my and massaged my balls. I moaned. I was so close. Just a little more and…..yes!!!! I came. My juices flowed into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. God I found that sexy. She came up and laid down next to me. I pulled the covers over us and she snuggled into my side. "I can hear your heart beat." She said while kissing my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I looked at her with nothing but love and lust in my eyes. She moved up and kissed me. The kiss was filled with passion and want. She pulled away and I whimpered. She smiled letting her hand slip under the blanket, she started to rub my abs. I drifted off to sleep as peaceful as ever.


End file.
